


Helping Dad

by Sweffer



Series: Helping Dad [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A lot of sex, Age Difference, Anal, Anal Sex, Big Cock, Butt Plugs, Casual Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Free Use, Hyperspermia, Incest, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Rimjobs, Rimming, Sex, Sex Toys, Submission, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, age gap, casual nudity, huge age gap, willing sex slave, yes thats a real thing look it up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweffer/pseuds/Sweffer
Summary: Magnus has always needed to get relief multiple times a day, which his wife Alyx has helped him with every time the past 20 years. Unfortunately Alyx is in an accident, though not to hurt she can't help out Magnus for a long while. They end up asking their daughter, May, for help with this problem, and May is a lot more accepting of this than they could ever hope she would be.





	1. One really big question

My name is May and I'm 14, I live with my dad Magnus who is 51 and my mom Alyx who is 42.

My dad suffers from something called Hyperspermia which is a real thing with a very fitting name. What hyperspermia does is that it makes a man cum about twice as much than a normal man, most of the time it heavily increases his sex drive and it makes him less fertile than normal men, because of this dad needs relief multiple times a day or he will feel stressed, just generally bad and finds it really hard to focus. How many times a day it is varies, sometimes it's just 3, sometimes it's up to 9, of course it can also depend on how much time he has on him per day, he works 5 days a week and he cant really squeeze in 9 times on a work day. The last about 20 years mom has been the one to take care of dad, whenever dad tells her they will either have sex or mom will suck him of. When this happens they will search up at least a little bit of privacy, just because they didn't want me to see it all the time, they would tell me to just go upstairs or they would go to some separate room and be done in 10-20 minutes.

They have told me that they think of it more like a chore than something enjoyable, but I know that's at least partially a lie, Dad always likes it even if it probably becomes a bit monotonous after the 5th or so time and same for Mom as well. Dad also really loves getting rimmed to relax especially after he comes home from work, mom helped him a lot with that when they were younger but they rarely do it anymore, probably because dad doesn't want to give mom to much work. 

Something changed a few days ago though, moms back and hip bones got heavily injured at work to the point where she won't be able to walk properly for at least a few months and after that will always have problem with bending over and putting to much weight on her back and legs, its not to the point where she can't walk but it hurts and she can only do it slowly, also obviously she can't go to work for a few weeks or more. Needless to say they have not had sex since the incident and won't be able to for probably a really long time, which is driving dad kinda crazy, he is super stressed out, forgetful and just overall semi-depressed. he can of course "help himself" but it clearly isn't working to well. Even in this not-to-good state he never gets angry or overly aggressive.

Mom and dad told me earlier today that they want to talk to me about something really serious regarding dads issue and for a potential fix, and I'm pretty sure that I know exactly what they are gonna ask for, and they don't know this yet but I am excited as hell, I just hope my guess is right, I will talk with them in just about an hour, for a while now but especially the past few days I have wanted to "help" dad with his problem, looks like this is my one chance.

"May sweetie can you come down to the dinner table? We want to talk to you about something." Dad says from downstairs in a strict but yet gentle tone. "Coming dad!" I yell back from upstairs, and half-sprint down to the dinner table where mom and dad are sitting, mom smiles at me like she usually does when she sees me, and dad looks sorta nervously down between me and the table, which is weird for him as he is always sure in what he is doing, in a strict but positive way. After about 10 seconds of silence mom starts talking. "So you know the subject as we told you earlier, I can no longer help your father due to my injury which you are probably very aware of thanks to how grumpy he has been the past few days." mom lets out a little laugh. "And we need a way to fix this problem, and me and Magnus have come up with a really good solution to this problem but it relies on you. Remember that what we are about to ask of you is absolutely something you can say no to, please don't feel pressured or like you must say yes." Mom said this calmly but with a serious tone.

"so..." Dad opens meekly. "I never thought I would ask you this but right now it seems like our best option. Like your mother said you are absolutely allowed to say no to this. So what I wanted to ask is... can you, are you able to... is it possible for you to.. take your moms place, and be the one to help me with... you know what." Dad said this in the most nervous tone I have ever heard out of him. I got stunned, I got both really happy and surprised at the same time even though I assumed this is what he would ask of me and I just didn't know how to handle it, so I just sat there for a solid 10 seconds starring at dad without saying anything. They probably either thought that I was deeply thinking it over or that I was disgusted by it.

Dad speaks first and says "again you are totally allowed to-" "y-yes." I say, stuttering a bit. I clear my throat, "Yes dad I would love to." I say still shaking a little bit and not being able to speak loudly. Now I guess it wad dads turn to look stunned for just a moment, he then quickly got out of his chair, stood me up and hugged me really tightly and yelled "Really!?" right next to my ear, he sounded extremely happy. "Yes dad really, I was actually hoping you would ask me about that today but I was so shocked that I just couldn't say yes immediately!" I say with the stupidest smile on my face, Dad was overjoyed by this and kept hugging me, I could also see mom looking happily at both of us. Dad lets go of me. "Sorry if I hugged you to hard, I was just not expecting your reaction at all." Dad was talking more seriously now, but still clearly overjoyed "You don't realize how nervous I was that you were gonna be really unhappy with my question, you can't believe how happy I am sweetie, thank you."  
Mom breaks it up before it gets to emotional. "How about we go to the couch in the living room to keep talking about this, there is a lot to talk about." Dad goes first, mom holds me back for just one second and whispers to me "Thank you May, you don't understand how much this means to us, especially to him!" She then smiles, pats me on the back and goes to the couch with me.

I sit down next to dad and leans towards him just a tiny bit, mom sits down on the other sides on the couch and leans deeply into the couch rest her back. Dad starts talking "Well now that we are done with the decision, we need to go over how all of this will actually work." Dad opens, now speaking with that serious but soft way that he usually does. "So I want you to help me set out goals of sorts for what you are gonna be doing, sweetie." he pauses for just a few seconds. "At first I'm gonna go over everything that I want to be able to do with you, then you will tell me which of those you are willing to do, the ones you don't we can work on at a later date, and then we will try to set out a reasonable time for which you will be able to do this for me, for example you won't be able to take me multiple times tomorrow, but it's gonna take a while until you get used to it, OK?" Dad always was one for timestamps and order, which is by no means a bad thing. "Yes dad sounds like a plan." I say trying to sound as serious as him, he smiles and says "Good."

Dad Clears his throat. "So, I don't really have a list of things so I might forget something, you know of at least half of these anyways." Dad sits up fully in the couch and just slightly pushes me away to give him more room. "Firstly I want to be able to use you to cum whenever I want to, and also use whatever hole I want to at that moment, it's gonna be mostly anal and oral but maybe some vaginal as well. I Never want to use a condom and I always want to cum inside whichever hole I am currently in, since I cum so much it's probably gonna take you a while to be able to swallow it all and also to try and keep it inside your other holes as well. I will also go at a pretty brisk pace most of the time when I'm penetrating you, though at the start as you're getting used to it I will of course go slow. There's gonna be some more specific things I will tell you later." Dad pauses again for just a few seconds. "There's also one that thing that I really don't expect you to say yes to but I thought I'd ask you regardless. If possible I would also want you to give me analingus', or rimjobs now and again, just as like a way for us to relax, especially after I have just come home from work."

I sit quietly thinking it all over for a few seconds, then I turn to dad and say, in a sure tone, "All of it, I want you to be able to use me for all of that." Dad is yet again extremely surprised, his eyes seemed to be bulging, he immediately says while half-laughing "Honey I swear that one day you are going to give me a heart attack! You can't do this to your old man sweetie!" Dad starts hugging me really tightly again, this time he is slightly wet and smells sweaty, I guess that even though he sounded so sure when he was listing of everything he was stressed about it as well, most likely wondering to what I would agree to. Mom, also sounding surprised says "Really now? May you are just full of surprises today, you probably made your dad the happiest he has ever been! Just look at him blushing!" Mom says also half-laughing like dad. "A girl your age usually wouldn't do this, especially not for their own father, even more so with how old he is."

Dad is still hugging me tightly but I try to speak anyways "It's that it's him that made me agree to it all, and I've always wanted to do this with him." I change the subject. "Also, dad, weren't we gonna set a time for this as well, for when I will be able to do all of this?" Dad let's go of me and says, "Yes dear, got a specific time in mind?" I answer "I was thinking, since it's the summer now and we will be home for almost 2 months, this is probably too ambitious but I was thinking that we could be done with this before the end of summer?" Dad answers me "You are right baby, that is really ambitious but I think we can make it work, if you're willing to try really hard." Quickly I say "Of course I will try really hard for you daddy!" - "That's my girl!" dad says immediately. "And I assume you are completely fine with all of this as well Alyx?" Dad asks mom. "No problems here." Mom says happily.

"We'll start tomorrow sweetie." Dad says to me. "I can't wait." I say back to him.

 

Notes:  
No sex yet I'm afraid, don't worry though there will be a lot of it not too far away, just need to set it all up.  
This is my first time writing anything on this site and anything like this in general, English isn't my first language either so if there are some inconsistencies or typos well I'm sorry and you are free to point them out.

Also This is not really professional at all but I'm gonna just lay out the characters heights and proportions and stuff, I just like listing it here so that I and everyone reading this has a reference point of sorts.  
(not used to the imperial system at all, numbers might be written wrong) 

May  
14 years old  
150 centimeters or 4' 9" tall  
Weighs 51 kilos or 112 pounds. Pretty thin but not to an unhealthy degree  
Medium long brown hair  
Blue eyes  
Clean shaven  
Above average hips and ass size  
Slightly bellow average sized breasts  


Magnus  
51 years old  
188 centimeters or 6' 2" tall  
Weighs 102 kilos or 225 pounds (A bit of a belly but a decent amount of muscles as well mostly on the arms and back)  
Short brown hair that's starting to gray  
Blue eyes  
Keeps beard and mustache shaven or very short  
Hairy arms, chest, legs, cock-base and a decently hairy ass  
Medium sized ass, like it sticks out just a little bit from him but nothing out of the ordinary  
20 centimeters or 8 inches long cock when erect, Very thick as well but not absurdly so.  
Big and low hanging balls  



	2. The First Day Part 1: A Lot Of Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalizing the planning and what will happen later on that day.

*Knock knock* "May are you awake? it's 10 am already!" says mom from outside my bedroom door, waking me up.

"Can me and your father come in?" she asks before I have the time to answer the first question. 

"Yes mom you can come in." I say tiredly and sit myself up. I don't sleep in much clothing usually so I only have panties on but that should be fine, I don't cover my breasts with anything mostly because I didn't have time. They open the door, and mom walks in first and smiles, she has simple soft clothing on that doesn't really look too good but sure looks comfortable, and it's not like she needs to have nice clothes on when she's just gonna be at home anyways. Dad comes in behind her, he has nothing except somewhat loose underwear on, and what I saw next made me stiff for just a second, he was semi-erect, and dad is... huge! I mean, I always knew that, but seeing him walk towards me with that big almost straight-pointing cock just, startled me, I guess, but a good kind of startle. He looks straight at first my boobs then quickly takes his eyes up to my face with a tiny smile on his face. Mom sits down to my right and dad to my left on the bed.

"Good morning sweetheart!" Dad says happily to me, kisses my cheek and puts his big hairy arm around my neck and shoulders, with my left shoulder getting obscured in his slightly sweaty armpit, even though the hair tingles a bit it's really warm and comfortable being held by him like this, skin to skin. "Good morning dad! Good morning mom! Sorry that I slept in so late, I didn't set an alarm." I say to both of them trying to sound more energetic than I actually was. I also might have slipped my eyes towards dads crotch for just a split second, just hoping they won't notice, but not looking at it is quite the hard task.

"Don't worry about that, it's fine." Dad says. "What we wanted to talk about was a few things relating to what's going to happen today, and also the end of summer." Dad takes a short pause. "See, we know you don't like school at all, but it is important, BUT we think we came up with a solution to that." dad takes another short pause "What if you don't return to school after summer? If you want to, you could quit school and just stay home, and essentially become a housewife. We can teach you how to cook food and clean and such, and you would also always be there to help me as well, so school or homework isn't in the way. And beyond that you don't have to get a job when you're an adult as you can just stay here with us and continue helping us." Dad says with a serious tone. "Wait seriously!? We could do that!?" I quickly yell out. "Yes sweetie really." dad says with a smile on his face. "The only reason we thought of asking this is because you mentioned when you were younger that you wanted to become a housewife when you got older, of course you were young at the time but we thought that we might as well ask, as it would benefit us a lot as well with having you helping around the house, and also of course with your new task as well." Dad says and squeezes me a bit more tightly.  
"Mom is this true?" I ask. "Yes May it is, we came up with the idea yesterday evening." Mom answers. "Well if that's the case, Hell yes am I down for that!" I Say loudly, this time actually energetic. "I had a feeling you would say yes!" Dad says and kisses my cheek again, and says "I love you baby." with a smile on his face.

"We have 3 more questions before today really starts." Dad says. "the first one is pretty simple but I feel a bit awkward asking, but it is pretty essential that you say yes to this." Dad says a bit hastily. "Could you be constantly naked when you are at home, we will have closed blinds just in case, and am I allowed to touch any part of you whenever I want to? I ask this mostly so that we are on the same page." Dad rather quickly spouts out. "The second part I thought we agreed on yesterday? Well yes either way, and for the first part... Yes sure I can, but could you also be naked too, daddy? At least for a little while so that I don't feel so embarrassed." This was partially a lie, I would have happily been naked for him, but by lying a little bit I might make him be naked too!

"You want me to be naked as well?" Dad asks while laughing just a little bit. "Sure honey I can be naked for you if you want me to! Didn't think you would ask that honestly but I'm completely fine with it."

"With the help of this!" Dad exclaims as he comes back to my room holding a large butt-plug. "I assume you know what this does and how it's gonna help you?" he asks "I understand daddy, but, that big right from the start? couldn't we start smaller and work our way up? That's gonna hurt a lot going in." I ask dad, dad answers "Well we only have 2 months on us, and trust me you can take this, it's only 17 centimeters (6.7 inches)." Only?? "The plan is that we insert this into you, and you keep it in you at all times to stretch you out until you are able to take me, even when your sleeping, and you're only allowed to take it out if your in the bathroom or when I'm penetrating you, OK honey?" Dad says with a tone that indicates that I should say yes, and so I do "Yes dad, if you help me with getting it in." - "Of course I will baby, we'll do it after we are done talking."

"The last thing we wanted to ask you, since this is your first day with this, is what do you want to try today? I mean sexually of course." Dad asks seriously, "Well, maybe you fucking me today is of the list with the whole buttplug thing, hopefully we'll do that tomorrow instead?" I say a bit disappointingly, but bluntly. "In that case I want to give you a blowjob, more than once today, just whenever you want, dad." I could see the bulge in dads underwear get visibly larger instantly. "I also would like to... now this feels a bit awkward saying even though I am sure of it, I really want to give you a rimjob today, for however long you'd like, more than an hour even if you want me to, I really want that to be a daily thing dad since I know you like it so much."

And there it is, dad is for sure fully hard now, my god is that huge. Normally when he gets horny he will become fully erect almost instantly, he must have really tried to hold back.

"My god May I love you so much." Dad says and gets close to me, and takes his lips towards mine, I was expecting a quick kiss but dad had something else in mind. He puts one hand behind my head and pushes me lightly towards him, he closes his eyes and when he comes in for the kiss he pushes his tongue into my mouth and tries to touch every part of my mouth that he can. It feels good. He's at it for a solid 20 seconds before he takes his tongue out of my mouth.

"You are too good to me, we'll do all of that today I promise." dad says with a smile.

Remember kids, fucking your dad is not a legal way to get out of school. trust me i tried. school is important. 


	3. The First Day Part 2: Lube Really Helps

11 AM.

Me, mom and dad are in their bedroom and I'm naked on the bed, I finally get a real look at the buttplug/dildo hybrid of sorts, it has a thin rounded top that quickly becomes a slightly twisting shaft that's about as thick as dad that takes up most of its length, a big round part at the bottom that's about 50% thicker than the middle part and is really short and just meant to keep it inside, and then it's a small short pole that ends in what looks like the top of a corkscrew that is probably to keep it in as well, from top to bottom excluding the corkscrew it measures 17 centimeters (or (6.7 inches)

"So, how will this ever fit in me, dad? An even better question, even, is how will I like, live and walk with this inside me?" I ask dad seriously, dad gets on the bed too, still with just underwear on and gets up close to me, puts on hand around my shoulders again and one hand on my leg and squeezes it. "Well the first part can certainly be done pretty quickly don't worry so much, a lot of lube and a bit of force will work. As for the second part we'll just take that as it comes, your mother did something similar when she was younger so I'm sure you'll manage fine." dad says reassuringly 

"Wait mom you have done this before?" I ask mom

"Yea I did something similar to this back when I was 25." mom says "I had been with your dad for about 3 years at that point and let's just say I was pretty used to having your father up my ass, so used to it in fact that when I left because of work for 2 weeks I really couldn't go a day without it." mom says almost proudly "So I bought a dildo slightly longer but thinner than yours, and after a few days after using it a lot I just... kept it in, even when I was outside or on meetings, it felt really good and was exciting when I was around other people without them knowing!" Mom says gleefully. "Didn't take long to get used to walking with either, just a few days."

"See honey you'll do just fine, now could you lay back towards the wall and spread your legs? I promise it will be done in less than 30 minutes." Dad says a bit hastily, I do as he tells me. "Seeing you like this makes me wish we we were gonna stick something else in you." dad says jokingly "But that will have to wait until tomorrow."

"OK this thing is properly lubed up now, We'll add more if we need to. You ready sweetheart?" Dad asks, I nervously nod. "OK then let's start, and if it ever starts to hurt to much just tell us and I'll pause."

The tip of it starts going in just a little bit, it feels weird but it doesn't hurt, dad looks at me for a sign to continue and I nod again. Then dad legit shoves a third of it into me without warning. "OW FUCK WHAT STOP STOP STOP!" I scream out, teary eyed from the pain of it. It hurt A LOT for a second then it wasn't *that bad*, still hurts though "You can't just shove it in like that without telling me! That really hurts you know!" I yell to him slightly angry, though honestly I can'y really be mad at him. "Sorry baby, really, but this was just the best way of doing this without making it take all day, now we can more easily slide in the rest of it until the bump." Dad says not really sounding that sorry, it was ok though. "If you want to focus on something else for the rest of this you can suck on my fingers, might sound weird but it will help with lessening the pain by focusing on something else." dad suggests. "Suck on your fingers? I mean sure I'm down to try it." Right after I say that dad takes one hand up to my mouth, with his other hand holding the plug in. I open my mouth a bit and he sticks in his index and middle finger as far in as they can go, they are sort of hooked shape and goes in all the way to the top of my throat. I close my mouth and I suck on his fingers, they taste a bit salty, I try to move my tongue around as well but he has my tongue pressed down by his fingers so I can just move the tip. It honestly helps quite a bit, I also feel like dad likes this too, and that makes it help even more. And what helps even more than that is seeing Dads' erect cock through his underwear.

I'll save you the next 10 minutes, it was just dad slowly pushing it in to the bump while I was sucking on his fingers, whenever it started to hurt to much I would bite down a bit more and he would slow down for a few seconds, I also had to re position myself a bit to the side since it was being stopped by something. Every 20 seconds or so dad would tell me something reassuring and mom as well, it helped too. They also added more lube now and again.

At the bump of it. "OK May I'm gonna try to shove this whole thing inside of you." dad says seriously. "Now, this is gonna hurt, just focus on my sucking my fingers baby, I'll make it quick, bite down as hard as you'd like if you feel like you need to." I nod and bite down a bit. He pushes the bottom part of it hard for 10 seconds, then all of it goes in almost instantly. I bit down hard and... it actually didn't hurt as much as the first time and I stop biting down after just a few seconds, I mean it still hurt, quite a lot in fact, but it was bearable. I guess dad was right, lots of lube, force and his fingers to suck on helped a lot.

"Are you OK sweetie?" dad asks, not taking his fingers out of my mouth still. "Mmhmm" I mumble, meaning yes. "Wow I'm really impressed, I did not think you could take all of that in such a short time, good job." Mom says and smiles at me "Magnus you might want to take out your fingers now." Mom says to dad "Oh sorry! Didn't really realize they were still there after they had been there for so long, my bad." dad says, making fun of it a little. "No it's OK dad, it really helped to suck on your fingers, felt really calming actually, I mean I'm not saying we have to but I want to have your fingers in my mouth again another time, is that weird to ask?" I tell dad awkwardly. "If you want to I will certainly let you again, maybe when we are going to sleep today? You'll sleep with me from now on and I can have my fingers in your mouth until we fall asleep." dad tells me. "I hoped you would like that since I like having my fingers sucked, but it wasn't really important enough to ask you for it." "I'd love that dad!" I say back happily.

"We'll leave you here for a bit while we go order lunch, I think some fast food is in order now, you can rest up and try to get down in a while." Mom says and walks towards the door, dad gets up from the bed. "I'll get undressed too after the fast food has come so you can look forward to that!" Dad says cheekily. "Heh sure dad, I will. Will I be allowed to "help" you after lunch?" I ask dad hopefully "Oh sweetie you don't have to ask for allowance, it's me that should be asking you, not that I mind this at all." dad says with a smile on his face. "Yes honey you can suck me of after lunch, a fast food and blowjob from my wonderful daughter combo sounds just perfect! Love you, May." Dad sounds really just... content with everything. "Love you too daddy!" I say back to him, he leaves the room and goes downstairs. And I'm left trying to get used with having this inside me.

 


	4. The First Day Part 3: It Tastes Really Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Took really long to get this out and thats my bad.
> 
> Firstly I have been lazy.
> 
> Secondly I have had other things in life to take care of
> 
> Thirdly whenever I would try to write this it would turn out really bad and way to slow, I'm gonna start just rushing through things to get to the juicer parts.

11:30 AM

I actually get used to moving around pretty quickly. The pain is mostly gone but moving feels awkward, I mean the thing inside of me is like half of my torso so I guess that's to be expected. Standing up hurt a bit on the way up and walking as well but I got used to that pretty quickly too, I am genuinely surprised because I thought this would take (at least according to what mom said) a few days to get used to. Maybe my body just happened to adapt to this really quickly for some reason or I'm actually in a state of shock so I won't feel pain for a few hours then it will really hurt, well nothing I can do about now anyways so whatever.

"Hey May are you doing alright? The food is here!" I hear dad shouting from downstairs. "Yea dad I'm fine, coming down!" I shout back. Walking down the stairs was way more of a challenge than I would like to admit.

12:10 PM

"So now that lunch is done, what do you say? We can go back to the bedroom or stay here and you can have your first go." Dad asks me eagerly. "Let's go upstairs I can't wait!" I tell dad even more eagerly and stand up "Sure thing!" Says dad. "Good luck you 2!" Says mom.

We get to the bedroom and dad closes the door behind us. He turns me towards him and hugs me firmly, squeezing my sides. "May, thank you for doing this for your old man. If you ever feel uncomfortable just-" "Daddy I want this too, I have wanted to do this for quite a while in fact so trust me I won't change my mind!" I cut dad of before he can finish. Dad has always been protective in a good way and wants me to be safe and set a good example, and while yes his lifestyle as a whole might not really be setting a good example in the traditional sense he always has my safety and comfort first thing on his mind and I truly love that about him, even if I have a feeling it's gonna be way more laid back when this becomes the norm for us. (Which I can't wait for!)

Dad lets go of me and says "Oh honey I just love how excited you are about this, I could never have dreamed of it!" Dad says really happily. I'm happy for him too. "Go to the bed and I'll undress real quick." Dad starts to undress and keeps talking. "By the way this is probably gonna be a really quick and simple first time for you, I am extremely pent up and will probably burst within just 2-3 minutes, it's already past 12 and I haven't even came once, normally this would be my 3rd or so time today but I have been holding it in today until you were ready." Dad says as if it would be a normal thing to tell his daughter. "Also I normally cum... let's say a bit more than average, and now I'm way pent up too so just a warning but there's gonna be a lot so just, mentally prepare yourself, I guess." I know because of what he has he cums way more than the average man and this might actually be really hard to gulp down. Not like I'm not gonna try my damnest, if Dad likes it I'll manage just for him.

A bit before dad finishes talking he has fully undressed, and he is the most sexy being ever created I swear. His hairy and muscly arms, his strong and hairy chest followed by his slightly round but not fat stomach. His big fuzzy legs and the centerpiece, of course being his massive erect cock and his huge balls hanging under it. My god I'm almost drooling. He stands still for a few seconds just letting me enjoy the view. Since he is way bigger than me he feels really overpowering in a way, but it's a feeling I love. He's shining a bit from sweat.

"Like what you see?" Dad says cockily "Oh you have no idea." I answer. "If it makes it feel any better you're quite the beauty as well." Dad says even more cockily, not that I mind it, with a body like that he has all the right to be as cocky as he wants to be.  


"So how do you want to do this? I was thinking that I'll just sit back on the bed and let you go at it at your own pace." Dad asks. "Dad you're allowed to use some force on me, I'm not THAT fragile, I need to be able to get this down my throat anyways right? I will probably need some help with that. Also I have no idea what I'm actually supposed to do." A little bit of a lie, of course I know the basis of how a blowjob works but I want him to go through it with me anyways just so he can teach me how to do this the best way. And however much I like that he is taking it slowly, not being rough and letting me go at my own pace I do want him to be aware that he can do whatever he wants with me even though we have just started.

Dad lowers himself on the bed and leans in against the wall, his cock pointing straight up and leaking some precum. "Just focus on having as much of it in your mouth as you can and focus your tongue on the head of my dick, it's not the most complex thing in the world trust me. Also I wanted to say this earlier but, this isn't some porno OK? You don't have to do it perfectly, you don't have to try and be slow and tease and you don't have to put on a show of any kind. As long as I get off and my cum gets swallowed by my wonderful daughter I really can't complain, so don't think you have to be any type of pro at this right of the bat, sweetie, you'll become good at this in no time." Dad says very reassuringly and puts his hand on my shoulder and squeezes it softly, he always knows what to say to calm me down. "OK daddy, love you." I tell him back warmly.

Dad lay/sits in the middle of bed and splits his legs, giving me better access to his cock. It's so huge that I don't really know where to start, dad looks eagerly at me but not in a way that stresses me out. I know he said to just quickly suck him off but I can't help myself to feel around him a little bit. I can't believe I actually get to do this, makes me sort of nervous but I know I don't have to be nervous with him here with me. I grasp the middle of his cock and my hand just barely reaches all the way around the girth. I move my hand up and down a bit, if only just to get a feel of it, I have wanted to do this for so long that I can't help but drag it out a little bit, just this time. I put my hand at the base of his cock, it's kind of soft thanks to the hair. I grasp his ball-sack gently and dad made a little "umph" and his dick jerked up a bit, guess he likes having his balls fondled and I will absolutely use this information later. His balls are so big that I can't even hold them properly in one hand. The hair there is pretty sharp and tingly too, and his balls feel sticky with sweat. The smell from his crotch is just amazing, really musky and "manly".

I lower my mouth towards the head of his cock, it's glistering with precum that's been leaking for a while now. I start by licking the tip and quickly puts the entire tip in my mouth as I keep on licking, it tastes salty. When I do this dad lets out a pretty loud "mmhhh", and puts his hand on my head and ruffles my hair. "There you go sweetie, now just try to move your head up and down while using your tongue on the tip." Dad says softly. He has clearly been needing this for a while and is really enjoying it even if I'm not really doing much, I think I'm not doing much at least. His cock grazes my teeth now and again but not roughly and I think I'm doing a pretty good job of keeping my teeth in check and not hurting him. 

I try to move my head up and down just a little bit while dad is lightly pushing my head down, I have both hands at the base holding it firmly still and sort of massaging the softer base. about 30 seconds in I try to push his cock further in my mouth, it reaches the top of my throat without any problems but that's only like one 3rd of the length and then my mouth just stops it. I get my mouth off his cock with a little restraint from dad. "What's the problem baby? You're doing well!" Dad tells me quickly. "I want to try and take it down my throat just a bit, can you help with that daddy?" I ask dad trying to sound innocent. "Yes of course honey, just try to make the angle of your throat to my cock a bit more straight, have your head closer to my stomach and I will use my hands to try and force you down a bit as well." Dad says encouragingly, and he sounds happy that I'm so willing to do as much as possible for him which I really appreciate, I just want him to feel as good as possible and be able to fully satisfy him.

I move up closer to him and start sucking him of again, now with dad pushing me down slightly harder but still gently. I take a deep breath and I try to "open" my throat more to let more of him in, and it goes really well. He enters my throat, breathing becomes next to impossible. He pushes even deeper and half of his cock is in my mouth now, my throat feels really stretched and I'm sure there is a clearly visible bulge on my throat from his cock. We push it a bit further until 3/4th of his cock is inside and... I have to go up quickly to breathe, and I focus some more on his cock head, letting my tongue wrap around it as much as possible. I then try to go down my throat again, I made it more than half and then I hear dad say "May, darling, I'm getting very close, be ready!", He's almost shaking in his voice, almost. 

Dad pulls me up until it's only the head in my mouth with my lips closed around it. "Now... Be sure to swallow all of it sweetie!" Dad lets out reminding me and does a very loud and deep "Aaahhhh" And with that spurts upon spurts of thick chunky cum flows out of his dick into my mouth, so much that it feels impossible to swallow, but I try as hard as possible. I don't really have time to process much of the taste at the time. I swallow time and time again but it just keeps coming, I can feel a little bit of cum leaks out of my mouth and runs down my chin but I manage to swallow the rest of it.

After 15 seconds the flow finally stops but dad says "Wait a bit." sounding out of breath and with his hand squeezes out a few more drops into my mouth. Dad scoops up the small amount of cum on my chin on his finger and says "You missed this honey." and I instinctively finally let go of his cock and lick of the last bit of cum of his finger. "Oh May you're such a good girl sweetie, you swallowed all of it!" dad says and pulls me up towards him and hugs me tightly "Sorry that I'm so sweaty, I usually sweat a lot during sex, it's a pretty normal thing for men." Dad says and hugs me even more tightly. I think I might get addicted to his sweat, the warmth and closeness feeling with it feels so good, And I love the smell. "I love you so much May, that was amazing, extremely good for your first time, your such an angel!" Dad says happily. "Yea-*cough cough* uh." I guess that cock made a bit of a dent in my throat, talking feels weird and it's hoarsely "Sorry." "I love you too daddy, we're gonna do this more today right? I loved it and can't wait!" I say excitedly, knowing what the answer will be. "Yes honey we will, Throughout the day I'll tell you when I need you, it's gonna be a few more times today. And I promise I won't cum as much the next time, the mix of being pent up and it being you giving it to me made it a bit over the top for me." Dad says still holding me tightly and squeezing my ass cheek a bit, he turns me around so my back is against him and he holds one hand over my stomach and one is grasping my breast, it feels good even if I don't tell him that except for small subtle moans. I can't get enough of being held by him.

"This feels weird saying but, speaking of my cum, did you like it? The taste and texture I mean, and did swallowing it feel good for you? I pulled up a bit so you would have to manually swallow all of it and get a real taste for it, if you don't like it I can just cum when I'm a bit down your throat instead so you don't really have to focus on it." Dad asks, again as if it was a normal question, but I guess it is actually important in this scenario. "It felt weird but a nice type of weird, I will definitely swallow it "manually" as you put it every time! Its taste was a mix of salty, bitter and maybe a bit sweet, I actually enjoy the taste quite a bit." This put a big smile on dads face that was a mix of both happiness and hornyness. "The texture was... odd, like a smooth jam sort of I'm not sure how to describe it, I have no problems with it though. But the amount of cum was insane, I feel like it was mostly luck I manged to swallow almost all of it!" I say to dad. "Hehe yea it was one of my biggest loads ever that one, that you swallowed all of it made me so proud of you! That was a least a few deciliters of cum and you still gulped it all down!." Dad tells me like a father would to her daughter if she would have won some sports competition, genuine proud-ness "Normally it's only gonna be about 70% of that so don't worry you'll be able to swallow it all every time." Dad holds me closer "You're the most perfect daughter a man could ask for." Dad says softly with his mouth next to my ear. "And you're the most perfect dad I could have asked for." I tell him back.

We lay there talking and cuddling for a little while.

1 PM

Me and dad go downstairs. As soon as we get down mom says "Was the first time fun?" and both me and dad say "Yes!" in sync. "Oh you have got to tell me all about it!" mom says excitedly. "Sure we got like an hour on us until I'm hard again so that's plenty of time." Dad says and winks at me.

Today has barely started and it feels like so much has happened, and soon I'll help daddy again as well!


	5. Update, I guess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're like binge-reading this some time in the future you can ignore this.

I wrote another thing that is also about these characters, this time from Magnus' side plus a lot of just character stuff and sex talk, it's called Helping Dad, Sidelined.

If you like what you read here, you will probably like that too.

Here's a link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901450/chapters/44867929

I'll be updating that one alongside this one now and again with different stories and characters and whatnot.

Also I'll update Helping dad soon, I haven't given up on it, far from it, I just haven't really had any free time.

I'm just kinda rambling but whatever. TL;DR: New story focused on Magnus, and this will be updated soon.


	6. The First Day Part 4:  Now With Mom

Me, Mom and Dad have been sitting in the couch in the living room for 2 hours now just talking a lot, mostly on what me and Dad just did but Mom also talked a lot about her own, especially oral experiences with Dad, all the while me and Dad are still naked. I think Dad's self pride reached new heights when he's in a conversation with two women talking about how good his cock is (it's really good). Mom and Dad went on and on about how proud they were of me for doing this, Mom talked about some of her own first times taking on Dads' over-sized cock and a lot of those stories are probably more comedic than they should be. The whole conversation is done in a very casual manner and it's just an amazing atmosphere to be in, my mom is talking to me about sucking of Dad and my dad is telling me how proud he is about me being able to swallow all his cum while he is groping my breasts and eating a sandwich and it's treated like a normal conversation, and I love how casual it all is, even if I'm not yet used to talking this openly about how much I loved sucking dads' cock it is something I really want to get used to being a normal conversation topic.

14:30

This feels like an awkward thing to bring up but I'm not sure if it really should be. "Dad, I don't know how to say this in a non-awkward way but, I have to go to the bathroom, could you help me get out the buttplug for just a few minutes?" It feels embarrassing to ask in a sense but I guess it shouldn't be at this point. "Of course I'll help you honey, just bend over in front of me and I'll pull it out for you." Dad has a great mixture of happy and horny at the moment which is a mood I'm quite a fan of, luckily he is in that mood pretty often. I stand up from the couch and bend over with my back facing Dad and immediately takes his hands to my ass and spreads the cheeks apart. "I'm gonna pull all of this out in one go, and trust me it's a lot easier going out than in." Before I get to answer back Dad starts pulling it out, it's stuck on the large bottom part for a few seconds but as soon as that part comes out the rest slides out very quickly. It felt very, very weird having that big thing slide out after having been there for a few hours but again it didn't really hurt much.

Before I start moving Dad starts talking "Stay there May." He goes quiet for a few seconds and I feel him squeezing and splitting my cheeks. "Everything looks fine here, does it hurt at all?" He asks me. "No not much, feels a little strained I guess, why?" I answer. I love it when he is concerned about me, it just makes me feel so safe. "We were just worried that we might have gone too far on the size department, this size was not really made with people as young as you in mind, but it doesn't looked damaged and if you don't feel hurt then it should all be alright." Dad ends it with a smile and nods that I can finally go to the bathroom. 

As I walk out of the bathroom and back to the couch I see a very welcomed sight, namely dad's fully erect cock! He is sitting close to the edge of the couch, he has spread his legs slightly more, the table has been pushed aside and there is a big pillow on the ground in front of him. Without Dad having to say anything I say "Sure thing Dad!" and sit myself down on my knees on the pillow with Dad's cock right in front of me, it's pointing up and out making it a perfect height to my mouth and I gently hold the cock with one of my hands. Dad bends forward a bit and lightly pets the back of my head and neck. "Oh sweetie you knew without me having to tell you anything, you're such a good girl!" Him calling me a "good girl" while cheesy still feels really good to be called. "You don't have any problems with Alyx being here watching right?" Dad asks. "No it's fine." I answer back, it makes me a little bit nervous but I'm ok with it. "I'll try to not talk to much." Mom tells me cheekily.

I know what I'm supposed to do this time, but there is one thing I want to try first thanks to some guess work and tips from Mom. I use one hand to hold Dads' cock and push it up which drags his balls up more with it, I use the other hand on the backside of Dads' balls and fondle them a bit before I bring them to my mouth and start licking and kissing them, they are huge, sticky, really sweaty and hairy and I love it. I constantly hear heavy breaths from Dad and he is petting my neck and head a lot rougher now. I open my mouth as wide as possible and try to guide the two balls into my mouth and behind the teeth. I just barely get them both in and start sucking on them, they take up almost my whole mouth and its hard to move my tongue around. "Oh fuck yes May that feels really good." Dad says through grunts. I probably look pretty silly but Dad clearly likes it.

After a little bit I move my head up towards his cock, now leaking with a lot of precum that it's running down the side. I look up at Dad with a little smile and he looks down on me looking very pleased. I wrap my lips around the head and start licking around the bottom part of it, it tastes salty like last time. "There you go honey you're doing great." Dad tells me, his hand now on my head ruffling my hair a bit and ever so slightly pushing me down. I have one hand holding the base of his cock and one hand sort of awkwardly lying on his inner thigh. I take more of him into my mouth and start moving my head up and down but again only a third of his cock can fit into my mouth. I angle myself and dads' cock more upwards to try and take him down my throat, never letting his cock out of my mouth as I'm doing so. Before I start going down Dad takes his free hand down to mine and holds my hand firmly in a really comforting way.

I take a deep breath and start taking his cock down my throat. I easily get half of it in which only takes the top part of my throat, but it's the rest that is hard to get down. I can only manage to get in a little bit over half before I have to go back up to breathe again. My lower jaw is aching a bit and the top of my throat feels a bit sore but I keep going. As I go down again and manage to get a bit more of him in, now reaching two thirds of the whole length, I hear Dad say quietly "Look how it bulges." to Mom. I think he's saying that his cock his making my throat visibly bulge somewhat. Would explain pretty well why my throat gets kind of sore but it's not anything I can't handle.

I keep sucking Dad of for a while and occasionally getting him down my throat but I never manage to get all the way down. I couldn't really keep track of time to well but I must have been at it for some time as Dad says "I'm about to cum baby." to me. I move my head most of the way up so that its mostly just his head in my mouth. As Dad exhales very deeply a stream of thick cum starts to flood out of his cock into my mouth and I start to swallow it all. There is a bit less cum this time but it's still a large amount and I get to swallow multiple mouthfuls of his cum before the strong stream slows down and then stops. I keep his cock in my mouth as Dad takes his hand of my head and squeezes out a few extra drops into my mouth. After that I take his cock out of my mouth and look up at him. Dad has a very big smile, a very pleased look and sweat running down his forehead. "Come here May you little angel!" Dad pulls me up to him so I'm on his lap, gives me a very sloppy kiss and hugs me tightly, he holds me like this for a little while.

Like last time Dad turns me around so my back is against his chest, he holds me close and he starts groping my boobs, he must really like them because he does that a lot. Mom is the first one to say anything. "Wow May that was really well done! I could never have gone down that deep at your age." she says happily "I told you she is a natural at this didn't I?" Dad says back sounding proud of me. "I do have one question though" mom says "You are very good at this, and it clearly turns you on to be doing it, but I don't see you pleasuring yourself at all, why is that?" I'm not sure how to really describe it. "I... I want to focus on just Dad, this is meant to give him pleasure, not me. I enjoy giving it to him because he enjoys it if that makes sense." I answer. I'm not sure how I would say it but I want this to be about me helping Dad. "Oh darling, as much as I like what you're saying, you're allowed to pleasure yourself as you are sucking me of. But if you don't want to that's fine as well, but you don't have to feel restricted." Dad tells me in a very affectionate way. I appreciate what he's saying but I still want to focus on just him.

After a few minutes and with Dad having inserted the buttplug in me again which took a much shorter time this time and we go back to just having a good time talking with each other. Mom especially being impressed with how good I was at that. I usually don't think of myself as having an ego but all these compliments do feel very nice to receive.


	7. The First Day Part 5: An Appealing Appetizer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the rimming chapter, if a 50 year old man getting rimmed does not sound appealing to you then reading this will not make it appealing to you. If you aren't into this then you can skip this chapter, that's fine.

"I'm gonna go make dinner, it'll only be a little while." Mom says and stands up from the couch. "Can I help you out?" I ask her. I need to learn how to cook right? "Sorry May not this time, I think your father has some other plans in mind." Mom says with a small smile and then walks to the kitchen. "Let's go upstairs honey, I'll tell you then."

We sit down next to each other in the bed and Dad starts talking. "So now sweetie, you'll get to rim me." Dad says in a gleeful tone. "Really?" I answer sounding eager. I've been really wanting to try this since he first mentioned it. "I love how excited you are about this honey! Me and Alyx thought now would be a good first time as we have a bit of a timer on us until the food is done, so we won't overdo it on your first time and go on for much longer than you might be OK with." Dad tells me. "OK sounds fair, how are we doing this?" I ask. "Very simple, I go down on all fours in bed, ass up, and you eat me out!" Dad says sounding very thrilled. 

"Dad, that was far from an in depth description." I tell him. "Yeah I know, sorry. It's just that I have not had my ass licked for quite some time and I'm really excited about you rimming me. I'll be on all fours on the bed and I'll point my ass upwards with spread legs, then you push your face into my ass and start licking around, on and in it, sticking your tongue in as deep as you can, try to like make out with it. Often I'll be doing something as you're eating me out but this time I will just be focusing on enjoying it as much as possible" Dad explains. "OK Dad, I'll try my best." I answer back.

Dad is in the position he described and I'm sitting cross-legged behind him, his ass being at head height for me. "Now, darling, it's OK to be a bit squeamish with this, you are about to eat your 50 year old fathers ass after all, but even if it's not the best at first it gets better fast. You are allowed to back out at any point but give it a few minutes first at least." Dad says in a positive tone. "Yes daddy, but I'll go at least until dinner is ready." I answer back. Gotta give it a solid good try.

I take my hands up to Dads ass. It's only slightly hairy on the upper half of it, but the lower down you go the hairier it gets, excessively so around the groin. I spread Dads' cheeks and see his asshole, it's visibly darker than the rest of him. Thankfully he's not hairy right on the opening, just everywhere around it. There's a huge wave of musky smells coming from his ass, it's a little bit of the obvious but it's mostly the same warm sweaty smell that comes from his cock, balls and the rest of his body just increased tenfold. I guess since this part of his body doesn't get much air on it the sweat can't really dry up well and instead just piles up there until he showers. I normally love this smell but this is a bit overwhelming. I mean I still like it but it feels like too much.

I move my face much closer to his ass and my nose is touching the area right above the opening. His ass is emanating a lot of heat and I can feel the heatwave on my mouth even though my mouth hasn't touched him yet. I quickly change that and get my face even deeper in, now getting obscured by his asscheeks and with my still closed mouth and lips on his ass. My face is now very warm, soaked in his sweat, and tingly from the hair. The smell is even stronger this close up.

Without hesitating I jut out my tongue and give a big lick along the bottom half of his crack, making Dad give out all sorts of pleasure sounds and tremble a bit. The taste is... not great. It has some of that familiar salty sweaty taste, but it tastes, old, as if it has been fermented, and there's something distinctly bitter as well. Before I get stuck on the taste I lick the same spot again, and again, and again, my tongue going from the most bottom part of his ass to right above his opening "Mmmm just like that baby." Dad says in a tone even more horny than when I was sucking his balls. 

After a little while it does start tasting less bad but it's not as if it actually tastes better, just that I've gotten more used to it. I really feel like we should have had like a shower or something before this. But saying that I do also like warmth and sweat, but it's just to a level that I don't feel like I was really prepared for. There being so much hair is something I definitely could have gone without though. Still, this is something I can get used to if Dad wants me to.

After I'm not sure how long I stop doing the same licking pattern and instead start focusing only on his ass. As I'm licking I slowly push my tongue deeper in, the taste surprisingly not changing the deeper I go. When I get my tongue as deep as I can I close my lips around his ass and start "making out with it" as Dad put it. I move my tongue in and out and around many times, making Dad give out very enjoyable sounds.

I keep at it and Just as my tongue is about to give up Mom yells from downstairs "Food's done guys come down!" Dad yells back "Coming in a few minutes Alyx!" in response. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to stop but I stop as Dad starts getting up. Dad sits down next to me and wraps his arm over my shoulders. "That was great May, you're amazing for doing this for me!" Dad says very happily "What did you think about this?"

"Well I... I'm not sure. I thought it was fun to do at first when I got past the taste but it got boring pretty quickly, it wasn't really bad or anything but it never really became fun again and my tongue got pretty tired. For example I do actually think it's fun sucking your cock, I get to do different things, try to get it down as much as I can and I get rewarded with a lot of cum at the end, but with this I just feel like I did the same thing for like 15 minutes and it just became pretty boring. I can get used to this because you clearly really like it but I just didn't find it that fun. Also I think you should have maybe showered before this." I tell him. Dad was looking at me in a very horny way as I was saying that.

"I think it's great that you found it fun at all! This is meant to be relaxing and it should be for both of us. I think that to get you used to future longer rimming sessions we could perhaps have you be listening to something, like music or a book or something of the sort through earphones, it can make you zone out a bit as you're rimming me and make you relaxed as well. You're also allowed to stick in a few fingers now and again, that should probably make it a bit more fun for you. As for the cleanliness I was thinking of taking a shower beforehand but I decided against it, every time you rim me in the future it's gonna be like this or worse, so I thought I would let your first time be a good representation of your future times." Dad explains to me. "Wash your mouth before you eat by the way."

"That music idea sounds pretty good Dad, I think that might work." I tell Dad. "Wonderful!" Dad says back. "Now just one more little thing, football season starts soon, the way football matches work is that they play for 45 minutes, then there's a break for 30 minutes, and then they play for another 45+ minutes, and during those 2 45 minutes of playing I am expecting you to rim me as I'm watching the match, so now you have something to look forward to." Dad says with a smug smile. Before I can answer back he adds "Let's go to dinner, don't want the food to get cold!" And we walk downstairs.


	8. The First Day Part 6: Casual Reveals and Resting.

Me and Dad have gone downstairs and into the dining room. Mom has made some sort of pasta-chicken dish that looks noticeably cheaper than what she usually does. She is a very good cook but ever since a few days ago she has been in the kitchen less so that she can spend more time resting. Of course it still tastes great though. Arguably better than Dads' ass, but just arguably.

We're talking about not much until just after we've started eating. Mom starts saying "So, May, me and Magnus have something we need to tell-" *CLANK* she got interrupted by me dropping my fork on the floor. "Sorry!"  
I bend down to pick it up and as I'm doing so I'm looking towards Dad sitting next to me and notice that he is erect, his cock almost reaching the underside of the table "Why didn't you tell me Dad? Want me to take care of it?" I ask him. "No no Honey you don't have to do that while you're eating, we can wait till after dinner." Dad answers "It's fine Dad I can do it now." I start getting of the chair. "May I appreciate that you want to help but you shouldn't have to spend dinnertime eating my cock instead of Alyx' cooking." Dad says in a tone that wasn't 100% genuine. I know that he wants me to suck him of right now but doesn't want to "overwork" me or whatever since it's our first day. "No dad really it's fine, I want to do this." I try to sound more insisting. "Oh ok then go ahead, me and Alyx will continue our talk we barely got to start once you're done." Dad says in a not super serious tone.

Instead of answering Dad directly I get under the table and crawl to where Dad is sitting. He splits his legs open a lot so that I have room to sit on my knees between them, like 2 hairy pillars. Dad's cock is almost touching the table so I take my hands to it and pull it downwards slightly so that it's pointing more outwards towards me. Before I get to start Dad takes his hand under the table towards my cheek and gently pets me, he says "Thanks sweetie." In a soft voice and then takes his hand backs up to continue eating.

I get to work and take his head into my mouth as I start licking it, then I take as much of him as I can into my mouth and start bobbing my head up and down, I can't really deepthroat him since this is a very bad position for it so I don't even try to. As I'm sucking him off he barely acknowledges me as he always was the other 2 times. He is eating, talking to Alyx the whole time with occasional laughing and I can hear the sounds of utensils hitting plates and glasses bonking the table. It's like this is just a normal every day occurrence. And I absolutely love it. Dad takes a refill of food, they talk about something Mom saw her friend post on Instagram. I hear them mentioning me once, Dad says "it's so nice of her to give me a blowjob during dinner just because she noticed I was hard." Mom answers "Have you missed me doing that for a while?" And Dad answer back "I have, but now I have someone who can do it again." I love how casual and positive they are about this.

After maybe 10 minutes I hear Dad say "You ready down there?" It takes me a moment to realize who he's talking to and another moment to realize what he's talking about but I get the message pretty clearly when cum starts filling my mouth. I swallow it all pretty easily as I'm starting to get used to the load sizes. After he is done cumming I grip my hand around his cock before he has the chance to and squeeze it from the bottom up a few times, getting out the last few drops.

I get up from under the table and sit down on my chair next to Dad. He says "Thanks for convincing me." I reply with "No problem Dad." And I start eating again, feeling slightly less hungry from Dads generous load.

Mom returns from what she was saying. "So, as I was trying to say, me and Magnus have something we need to talk to you about. So you know how this whole thing with you and Magnus only the 3 of us are supposed to know about? Well there is actually 2 more people that know about it, and that we spoke to before we asked you about this yesterday. Those people are my parents. We talked with them a lot about this and we wanted you to know what you can talk about this with them." She takes a small pause. This is cool. 

Mom continues "We also want you to know some thing that you didn't know about your grandparents and me and Magnus' relation to them." another short pause "I have had some sexual activities with my dad, similar to what you and Magnus have done today, but we have never gone as far as the two of you will. Your uncle Knows about me and my Dads relationship as well, but he doesn't know anything about your and Magnus's. Dad has a similar sexual drive as Magnus though not out of any reasons other than that he is just a very horny and sex-happy person, and my mom and dad have just about as much sex as me and Magnus had, with a very similar dynamic as well." yet another small pause. "And me and Magnus regularly meet up with them, especially during special events, and we have sex with each other, the 4 of us. I have never gone further than oral stuff with Dad not because we don't want to but just out of habit, I'll explain it to you in more detail at some point, while Magnus and my mom have done everything the same as he does with me and will do with you, even Dad and Magnus ha-" "so now you know" Dad cuts her of and keeps talking "We should call them to let them know that we have gone through with it." I don't even have the time to process what's going on.

Dad takes his phone and calls grandpas' phone. Grandpa picks up fast. "Hello Magnus!" Grandpa has a somewhat raspy voice but he always sounds happy, I don't think I've ever seen him mad. "Hello Borje, is Elizabeth there?" Dad asks. "Oh is it about what I think it is?" he then yells for grandma "Elizabeth! They called!" a few seconds later grandma is also on the phone "Hi Magnus, is everyone there?" Grandma has always sounded like the stereotypical "old cute lady", and it fits her very well. "Yes Mom and Dad all of us are here." Mom replies. "Great, so I'm gonna assume that you went through with the plan?" Grandpa asks. "We did, May has consented to me having sex with her whenever I want to use her. We also went through with the plug thing which she took really well, I sometimes forget she even has it by how well she is taking it." Dad sounds very content. "That's awesome to hear! I told you she would want to be used by you! What have the two of you done today?" Grandpa says in an eager voice.

I start answering before Dad has the time to. There's been too many new revelations in to short of a time frame and I need to talk to not get stuck completely. "I have given him three blowjobs and I licked his ass for a few minutes. I even managed to swallow all of his cum every time! It's really fun!" "I'm so glad that you like it darling, you're really good for doing this with your father, and even adding the rimming on top as well. Did you want to rim him or did he have to convince you?" Grandpa asks. "He mentioned he would like it and I know that Mom used to give it to him a lot before, so I wanted to make sure I'm doing all I can to make him feel good!" I answer truthfully. "That's very good darling, and I can confirm it really is his favourite. but Magnus, only 3 times today? Slow day or..?" Grandpa asks Dad. "I just didn't want to overwhelm May on her first day-" "But I told you that you don't have to take it slow Dad, you know you could have used me more times today!" I cut him of. "Yeah yeah I know honey, tomorrow I'm still gonna take it easy on you but I promise to call for you as soon as I get horny. And tomorrow is gonna be your first time getting penetrated as well, we can maybe even do it more than once, and we could also possible push in a longer rimming time as well, to make up for the shorter time today, ok honey?" Dad says, trying to hide how happy he is about his daughter wanting to be used more. "Looking forward for it Dad!" I say and hug him.

I turn towards the phone. "Grandpa, is it true that you and Mom also have sex just like me and Dad?" I ask grandpa, I'm still pretty confused about what Mom was talking about. "Yes, well, we never had full on sex, but she has given me way more blowjobs and analingus than I can count over the years, ever since she was 17. It was actually her birthday wish believe it or not." Grandpa says. "No, the blowjobs were my birthday wish, the rimjobs were your birthday wish." Mom corrects him.

The 5 of us keep talking for well over 2 hours about all sorts of different things, though it's mostly me, Dad and Grandpa talking. When the time has passed 9 PM we are finally winding down the conversation. "It's been fun, but it's starting to get late and we have to prepare going to sleep, big day tomorrow." Dad says. "Good luck tomorrow to you 2! May be sure to call us tomorrow to tell us about how it was!" Grandpa says excitedly. "Will do! Goodbye Grandma and Grandpa!" I tell him back.

Dad holds his arm around me. "Let's get ready for bed sweetie." He says and starts taking me out of the dining room. "Actually, could I talk to Mom in private? Just for a minute." I ask Dad. "Oh, uh, sure May, I'll wait upstairs then." Dad says and walks upstairs to the bathroom. "Mom, I wanted to talk to you about... rimming Dad." I say somewhat awkwardly, I'm still not so used to talking like this. "What you didn't like it?" Mom asks, concerned. "No, I mean, it was fine, a bit boring but fine. Dad says that him getting rimmed is a time we should both be relaxed during, do you actually like rimming Dad just as much as he likes it or do you mostly do it because he likes it?" I ask Mom. "Well, The focus point is on him liking it, but that's a big part about me liking it and I know you're the same, but I really do genuinely find the rimming sessions very relaxing, just as much as he does. The situation that would happen almost every day not to long ago was; Magnus has just gotten home from work, and I have been either working or doing chores all day. He bends me over whatever is closest to me and fucks me. Now we are both tired from a day of work and having just had sex. We go over to the couch and I eat his ass for an hour or so while he watches TV. Now you can maybe understand why I also find it relaxing, it's both of our first break from work today, and we're spending it with each other. Does that makes sense?" Mom asks. "Yes, it does, thank you Mom." I tell her back. "No problem May, I'm sure you're gonna end up finding your time eating out Magnus just as rewarding as I do!"

As I get upstairs and into the bathroom Dad is sitting on the closed toilet, when he sees me he gets up. "There you are honey! I was thinking that we should take a nice long warm shower together, sound good?" Dad asks. "It totally does!" I tell him back.  
We get into the shower, it's decently sized for a shower but there still isn't much room for both of us so we are huddled very close together, there is a small fold-able bench attached to the wall. Dad makes the water very hot, a bit to hot for me but I don't mention it."I was thinking that we would wash each other, you wanna start?" Dad asks me, I'm a little bit caught of guard. "O-OK, sure Dad." Dad is much taller than me and also much bigger, so washing him and reaching all around him might take a bit, I also want to drag it out just a little bit as well.

I get a generous amount of soap and stand tiptoe to reach dads' hair, I'm pressing up to him the whole time to reach, Dad is keeping his eyes closed as to not get any soap in them, and probably to enjoy himself as well. I scrub his head, his neck, his cheeks and his chin. As I get to his throat I start taking it more slowly, rubbing gently up and down his throat many times. I move my hands to his left arm which he lifts up. I wash his shoulder and armpit first, spending some extra time on his armpit, then move my way down his arm until I reach his hand, where he ties his hand to mine for just a second before I move on to his other arm. After that I start washing his very hairy chest which I also spend extra time on. I wash his back from the front of him by pressing myself up to him as hard as I can while reaching his back with my hands, just barely reaching all the way around. I move down to his also hairy stomach, he does have some stomach fat so it extends a bit over his legs and crotch. I press myself up close to him again as I start working on washing his ass. I grab and squeeze it just a bit before I start properly washing the cheeks. Then I put my hands together and run up and down the crease many times. Dad makes his stance broader so that I have better access. After that I wash between his legs, and slowly onto his balls and cock, caressing and fondling both way more than I have to. I notice that he starts getting hard but I don't pay too much attention to it. As I start getting to his legs he sits down on the small bench, so that when I get further down he can lift up his leg so that I can access his feet, both of which I give a good long rub. 

As he sets his second foot down he says "Now it's my turn, stand up." Dad tells me and as I do he drags me to him, turns me around and sits me on his lap, the base of his now fully erect cock touching my vagina. He says nothing as he takes many long strokes through my hair, and I just enjoy how relaxing it is. He squeezes my throat pretty roughly as he works his way up and down it, as if choking me just a little bit. He goes over my shoulders and arms quickly, but stops as soon as he gets a little down my chest, he cups my breasts, VERY thoroughly cleaning them for a whole minute, maybe more. He moves over my back and stomach pretty fast and efficiently. When he gets to my ass he lifts me up slightly and places one hand under each cheek, and starts, again, VERY thoroughly cleaning them, but mostly just squeezing them. He moves over and around my vagina, gently letting a finger slide in just a tiny bit before moving down to my legs and eventually feet. 

Dad turns of the water, gives me a big hug and starts getting up while I'm still on his lap, making his penis slide over my vagina and ass as I get of. We get out of the shower and he gives both of us a separate towel which unfortunately means I don't get to dry him on my own. We both brush our teeth, Dad applies some odorless deodorant and I dry my hair, Dad is still hard during all of this. When we are both done with everything it is already 10 PM, as the shower took a very long time. "Let's go to bed, baby." Dad tells me in a very romantic voice. He leads me to the bed in their room, it is a big double bed. He lets go of me as he sits down on the bed, his legs still on the ground and his cock pointing out towards me. "One more time before bed, honey?" Dad asks me as if pretending to need permission. "Of course Daddy." I tell him back, happily, but a bit tired. A long warm shower does that. I get down on my knees and start sucking him of, trying again to take him down my throat but not succeeding. He must have gotten quite pent up from being hard for that long as he says after just about 4 minutes that he is about to cum. I very diligently swallow my last load before going to sleep. "Thanks darling" Dad says before I'm done swallowing the last drops, so all I can do is look up at him and smile.

We get into bed, him lying with his back towards the edge and holding me under the cover, I'm lying with my back towards him and he presses me closely to him, I can feel his chest hair on my back and his flaccid dick on my thighs. Mom has just gotten in bed as well, and the door is closed with no lights other than faint lightning from the night through the window so I can barely see anything, but feeling him hold me as close as he can, almost lying over me, is the best comfort there is. "Remember that thing you asked me to do when we went to sleep?" Dad asks. Before I can answer he presses 2 fingers against my mouth so I instinctively open it, he slides in his 2 fingers and I close my mouth and start licking on them and lightly sucking them. "Goodnight, sweetie." Dad says very calmly, I try saying goodnight back but his fingers don't allow me to do so. We both fall asleep shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally made another chapter, took a while. There's gonna be a "sidelined" thing attached to this that will be out maybe tomorrow maybe next week.


End file.
